


Spindles

by Suphomie



Series: The Web [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Past Murder, psychopaths, sociopathic Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to something warm against his back. He lets out a little noise of confusion, reaches his hand behind him to see what the mysterious heat is. He's surprised that it's a person. Stiles can feel their thick arms wrapped around his chest from behind. He opens his eyes to see why the hell someone has snuck into Scott's apartment to spoon him when he realizes that he's not on Scott's pullout couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spindles

Stiles wakes up to something warm against his back. He lets out a little noise of confusion, reaches his hand behind him to see what the mysterious heat is. He's surprised that it's a person. Stiles can feel their thick arms wrapped around his chest from behind. He opens his eyes to see why the hell someone has snuck into Scott's apartment to spoon him when he realizes that he's not on Scott's pullout couch.

He's on a bed. A real, extremely comfortable bed. With w thick red blanket over him, and a soft pillow underneath his head. And that smell. It's not what Scotts apartment smells like, it actually smells like- oh shit.

Stiles abruptly turns in the tight grip, to see Theo staring at him, eyes tired and grin on his lips. Stiles takes one of his hands off of Theo's arm and stares at him with a shocked look. Why the hell is he back in Theo's bed? How did- when did- 

Oh shit.

He came here. Last night he came here for answers, and he stayed. Theo made him stay. Theo hurt him to scare him into staying. Now he's staring at Stiles with this cocky smirk that's making Stiles feel sick to his stomach. 

"Go back to sleep," Theo says, voice raspy from just waking up. He opens his arms for Stiles to crawl back in, like he's done so many other times during their relationship. But they're not _in_ a relationship anymore. Theo really doesn't seem to understand that, though.

Stiles pushes one of Theos arm away, and rubs his tired eyes. "What time is it?" He asks, voice sore from sleep and how hard Theo choked him last night. It's bright in the bedroom even though the curtains are drawn, so Stiles slept through the entire night. And he hasn't done that since he's left. 

Theo sighs, and props himself up on his elbows. "I dunno," he says with a yawn, rubbing a hand over his glassy, exhausted eyes, "almost seven?"

Stiles scratches the back of his neck, but notices that he's not wearing the plaid shirt that he'd come in. He looks down at his now grey sleeve, and realized he's wearing a grey thick sweater. Theo's grey sweater. He quickly lifts up the blanket, only to see he's wearing black sweatpants. Stiles shoots Theo a glare as he asks, "did you change my clothes?"

Theo shrugs, smirk returning. "You didn't look very comfortable," he says nonchalantly. But Stiles just thinks that Theo wants him to smell like him again. He imagines that he smells heavily of Scott and his father. "Now come back to bed," Theo says, "you look exhausted."

Stiles rolls his eyes. He feels exhausted, too. And this bed is so comfortable. And warm. Stiles can always leave when he wakes up. He lies back down, making sure to stay out of Theo's arms. Of course this doesn't stop Theo from wrapping the blanket around Stiles and then wrapping his arms back around his waist. Stiles sighs, but drifts slowly back to sleep.

 

When Stiles wakes up again he's alone. He yawns quietly, and turns around to see an empty side of the bed. He thinks that maybe Theo's in the shower or something, but after twenty minutes and Theo's not back, Stiles sits up. 

He rubs his tired eyes. He hadn't slept this good in such a long time, he wishes that he could take this bed back to Scotts apartment with him. He looks over to the bedside table and looks at the digital clock there. Ten thirty. He came here at nine last night. Damn, he was sleep deprived, what with the uncomfortable bed and worrying about Lydia. And of course the feeling anxiety and guilt every second.

Stiles forcfully removes himself from the bed, and stretches his sore limbs, satisfied when he hears his back crack. He doesn't bother changing back into his other clothes, that are folded nearly on top of the dresser. He leaves the dark room and enters the hallway. 

God, it's weird to be back in this house. It feels as though it's been so long, even though it really hasn't. The last time Stiles was here he thought that his boyfriend was normal and was not a homicidal sociopath. Everything in his life was basically stress free and maybe even good. But he was dumb to think that could last. Happiness doesn't last in a town like Beacon hills.

As Stiles is walking towards the spiral staircase that leads downstairs, he catches a glance of himself in a mirror. He looks awful. His skin is a sickly pale, which just makes the dark circles under his eyes look that much darker. Not to mention that terrible bruises along his neck. Theo's never hurt him like that, at least not outside of the bedroom.

He should have listened to Scott. He shouldn't have come. Because now he's gonna be forced to stay, just like Scott had said. And like his dad had said. You really should never return to an abusers hands once you've escaped.

But that's really the thing, isn't it? Stiles didn't escape his abuser, because Theo never abused him before all of this. He was only a bit possessive. Maybe he was a tad controlling, but never in an overbearing way. They may have fight more than most couples, but it never ended in any kind of violence. They really had a normal (normal as if could be with a werewolf) relationship. 

When Stiles reaches the bottom of his steps, he sees Theo in the livingroom, sitting in his big chair, coffee mug in his hand, tablet in the other. Stiles can hear him watching their favorite Netflix show, as he casually sips on coffee. And God, this is all so unsettlingly normal. 

On a normal day this is exactly what Stiles would find when he wandered in after waking up. Then he'd go over and sit on Theo's lap, and steal his coffee. Then Theo would kiss him on the head, and say something like, _"good morning, baby,"_ and then Stiles would snuggle into him and they'd just watch TV. 

But things have changed. Theo has changed.

Theo pauses the show, because he can always tell when Stiles is nearby with his spidey senses. "Good morning, baby," he says, turning his head to see Stiles standing by the stairs. Stiles rolls his eyes. Well, maybe Theo hasn't changed. Stiles just found out about his true self, but he's always been like this. "Come in," Theo says, placing his tablet down. 

Stiles crosses his arms. Theo's looking at him like nothing's changed. Like he hasn't killed Malia. And countless others. Like he's not an absolute psychopath. And it's getting on Stiles' nerves. "Scotts gonna come to get me, you know," Stiles says, crossing his arms, "he knows I came. I left him a note."

Theo's eyebrows raise. A smirk crosses his face, and before Stiles has time to wonder why, Theo holds up a phone. Stiles' phone. He was keeping it in his pocket, probably so Stiles couldn't call Scott as soon as he woke up. "No missed calls," Theo says, holding up Stiles' blank lock screen, "No texts, no voice mails. Nothing," Stiles walks into the room, as he continues, "You know, I don't think they even know you're gone."

Stiles snatches the phone away, and Theo doesn't stop him. He stares down at the blank lock screen, and frowns. He suspected at least a few calls from Scott or his father. "You know, I like that picture," Theo says with a smirk.

Stiles examines the picture. It's of him and the pack. And Theo. They're all sitting on Scotts stoop, Scotts arm is around Lydia, and Stiles is next to her. Theo is hugging Stiles from behind. And Malia is there, right next to Theo. They're all smiling. They were all so happy. Stiles hasn't changed it, and he has no idea why. He shouldn't even be able to look at it, but it just reminds him of happier times. 

Stiles stuffs his phone into his pocket. Theo takes another sip of his coffee, and says, "do you want something to eat? You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Stiles can imagine. He's pale and thin, and his ribs are showing a little. He's always been then, but he hasn't been _this_ thin since he was fifteen, and even then it wasn't under these circumstances. But he's not hungry. Everytime he eats he feels sick with guilt. "I'm not hungry," he mutters.

"Okay," Theo says, "then why don't you sit down. You look a little tense." He wonders why. He's only in the presence of a serial killer. One that could kill him at any moment.

"I don't wanna," stiles mumbles, looking outside the window. He can see his car parked in the driveway. For only he was fast enough to outrun Theo. Then he could drive away, and never have to see Theo's stupid face ever again.

Theo puts down his red mug of coffee. "Okay," he says, standing, walking so he's only a couple feet away from where Stiles is standing, "then what do you _want_ to do?"

Stiles glances at the car again. So close, yet so far. Stiles has never been a fast runner. Plus Theo's a werewolf and all. "Right now?" Stiles asks, looking anywhere but in Theo's eyes. Theo nods, still looking amused. "Right now I'd really like to go home."

Theo tilts his head. "Home?" He asks with a confused voice, but he's not confused. He knows exactly where Stiles is talking about. "Do you really consider Scott's pullout couch home?"

Stiles raises his eyebrows because how does Theo know that? He didn't even tell him that he was staying with Scott. "How did you-"

"Come on," Theo interupts, with a little laugh, reading Stiles mind somehow, "I had to keep an eye on you. You wouldn't return my calls, and I had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Grief does that to a person, you know."

Grief that Theo caused. Stiles wonders how Theo has even been watching him? Had he hid in Scotts apartment? Surely Scott would've noticed, right? Theo smirks, "we don't have to worry about that, anymore, though," Theo says, reaching a hand up and running his thumb gently across Stiles' chin, "'cause your back."

"I'm not back," Stiles says for the millionth time, voice frustrated. He pulls away from Theo and turns around with a huff. Why can't Theo just fucking understand? It's so annoying. It's making Stiles want to pull his hair out. "I'm not fucking back."

Theo pulls Stiles in closer by the hands. Stiles tries to pull away, but Theo's grip is too strong. "We're good together," he says, with a smile, "you're happy here. You're miserable at Scott's, baby, I hate to see you so upset."

"Im not upset because of Scotts house," Stiles snaps, "I'm upset because you killed my friend, and-"

"The desert wolf killed your friend," Theo interupts. Stiles grits his teeth.

Stiles shakes his head. That's not a fucking excuse. Theo has just as much responsibility in killing Malia as the desert wolf does. ".. Why did you do that? Why- you betrayed her, why would you-" 

"Calm down," Theo says, squeezing Stiles' hands comfortingly. Stiles takes in a deep breath, that he didn't remains he needed. Theo pulls him over to his chair, and sits him down, then sits on the arm, and runs a hand through Stiles' messy head of hair. "I didn't do it to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

Stiles shakes his head again. He flinches away from Theo's hand, and looks to the floor. Why? Why did he do it? Why did Theo have to go and kill Malia, everything was finally good in Stiles' life, and Theo just had to ruin it. "Then why?" Stiles asks shakily.

Theo sighs. "The desert wolf offered me a lot of money to bring her daughter to her. To be fair, I wasn't completely sure if she's actually kill her."

Stiles stares at Theo with wide eyes. "You killed-" he stops when Theo gives him a look, then continues, "you _helped_ kill Malia, for money? Are you fucking serious?"

Theo shrugs. "I don't exactly have a job, Stiles, I have to make money somehow. It's not like I have parents to support me."

Stiles sighs, and rests his head in his hands. He knows that Theo doesn't have his parents, or his sister, and it's always been one of his problems. But that's not a fucking excuse for helping kill someone that's supposed to be your friend for money. "And the others?" Stiles asks, tilting his head, "you killed all of those other people for money too?"

Theo shrugs again. "Most of them."

"Most?" Stiles asks, widening his eyes.

"Yeah," Theo says, clasping his hands together and resting them on his knees, "most of them I got hired for. Got paid. But some of them- Stiles have you ever killed a person?"

Stiles widens his eyes again. He stares at Theo indignantly. Of course he hasn't. The nogitsune did, but Stiles didn't. It wasn't him. He was possessed. And Theo knows this. Stiles has explained this all to him in great detail to him before. Has cried about it to him. And stiles doesn't do that a lot. So why would he say that? 

"Mm, I guess not," Theo says, "but it's- it's an amazing feeling Stiles. The blood rushing down your hands, watching the life drain from a persons eyes. You'd love it."

Stiles closes his eyes. "You're psychotic," he mumbles, rubbing a hand on his forehead. 

"That's such a harsh term," Theo says, with a slight chuckle. And only Theo would laugh to being called a psycho. He must know that he's a psycho, by now. 

"I need to leave," Stiles says, standing abruptly. What is he even still doing here? Why would he stay the night? He knew it would only lead to more unwanted time with Theo. Stiles is mentally kicking himself right now. Theo grabs one of Stiles' wrists.

"I'm not letting you leave me again," Theo says, "I missed sleeping next to you everynight. Plus you haven't been eating enough. I need to keep an eye on you."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You're not my fucking boyfriend anymore," Stiles says, pulling his arm viciously away, but Theo's grip is far too tight. 

"I wish you'd stop saying that," Theo says, "just because you're mad doesn't mean you have to say things you don't mean."

"I mean it," Stiles snaps.

Theo shakes his head, as Stiles tries and fails to pull away again. "You can't force me to stay, you know," Stiles says, hand curled into a fist, "Scott will come to get me. And he's stronger than you."

"I'm not going to _force_ you to stay," Stiles raises his eyebrows, ".. But, if you try to leave me again, I'm probably gonna kill _all_ of your friends. And I don't want to."

Stiles groans, and falls down onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. He just wants to curl back up onto their bed and sleep there forever. And he knows that Theo is definetly not bluffing, not after the whole story about the blood and life draining. "Our relationship is so unhealthy," Stiles mutters.

"Well at least you've finally admitted we're still in a relationship," Theo mutters, sinking comfortably into his chair. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"I should hate you," Stiles says, narrowing his eyes at Theo, "do you had any idea how fucked up all of this is? How I still love you and I have no fucking idea why? I mean, you fucking choked me last night, and all I can think about is if I never knew you killed Malia, then we could just go back to normal."

Theo gives him a look of sympathy. "Aw, baby," Theo stands, and takes a seat next to Stiles on the couch. And Stiles doesn't even move away. "Things can go back to normal. I didn't mean to hurt you last night. I love you so much."

Theo takes Stiles' hands again. Stiles doesn't pull away. What's even wrong with him? Theo should disgust him, but God, Stiles still loves him. He has no fucking idea why. He killed Malia for money. Others for money. He's a complete sociopath, but that's just who Stiles goes for aparently. 

Theo leans in and his lips meet Stiles'. Stiles closes his eyes, and just lets him. It's nice. Stiles can almost pretend that they're back to normal once again. He knows they're not. He knows. But he can pretend. Malia's dead, Lydia's hurt, and Stiles is living on a couch. He's allowed to pretend.

Theo's arm curls around Stiles' back, and pulls him closer. Stiles lets his hand rest on Theo's neck, as Theo puts his tongue at Stiles lips. Stiles opens his mouth, and it's like they're in senior year again. Like its the first time they're doing this, making out on Stiles' old bed, hoping his dad doesn't come home and interrupt them.

Then Stiles hears a chiming coming from his back pocket. He pulls away, and reaches behind him to pull his vibrating phone out. A picture of Scott is bright on the screen. Theo rolls his eyes, and leans back into the couch, as Stiles presses answer and brings the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Stiles, sorry that I haven't come home yet," Scott says instantly, sounding tired and frazzled, "but I'm pretty sure the lead me and Liam were working on is actually leading somewhere. Are you at home?"

Stiles scratches the back of his head. Oh, Scotts gonna be so mad at him. He told him not to come, and all his predictions came true. "Yeah, um, not really."

"Where are you?" Scott asks. And Stiles can almost hear the car engine behind him. Stiles looks over at Theo, who's clearly listening to the conversation, and leaning back into the leather cushions. 

"... I'm at Theo's house," Stiles says, cringing. The other line is quiet for a long time.

"Stiles is he making you be there?" Scott asks, voice worried and quiet, like he's afraid Theo's listening (which he is), "did he kidnap you? Are you okay?"

"No," Stiles mumbles, ashamed, "I'm sorry, I came last night. I thought he'd have answers, but he doesn't, and I stayed the night-"

"Stiles!" Scott shouts over the line. Stiles flinches. "He killed Malia! Did you forget that."

"I mean, no," Stiles mumbles. Theo stares at him, with a smirk, and Stiles narrows his eyes angrily. "I haven't forgot at all, I just stayed the night, okay, I promise. I'm sorry. I really, really should have listened to you."

Theo shakes his head. Stiles sighs. "Wait a second," Scott says, and Stiles can hear murmuring on the other line. Then Scott says frantically into the phone, "Lydias getting worse. How quickly can you get to the hospital?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Stiles says standing, "what's wrong, what's happening-"

"I have to go, just get here quick," Scott says before hanging up. Stiles stuffs his phone back into his pocket. Theo stands too, as Stiles asks, "where'd you put my shoes?"

"They're in the front room," Theo says. Stiles rushes to the door, and stuffs his feet into his converse. "What's the matter with Lydia?"

"She's- comatose, just- I have to go," Stiles mutters, tying his laces. God damn sneakers. Stiles really never fully appreciated flip flops and now he's really paying for it.

"I'll drive you," Theo says, pulling on his own shoes. Stiles rolls his eyes, as Theo explains, "you look exhausted. And maybe I can help."

Stiles huffs. He can never get rid of Theo, can he? "Fine, fine, whatever, let's go."

Stiles walks out the door, and Theo follows. Because this is their life now. Stiles trying desperately to leave, but Theo always being one step behind. Like a predator chasing its prey. Pathetic.


End file.
